23 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Andzia - W poszukiwaniu berlińskiego powietrza, odc. 11 (Antje und der kleine Baer am Marterpfahl); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Pinky i Perky - Kto wierzy w latające świnki?, odc. 17 (You'll Believe A Pig Can Fly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Galeria - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Klan - odc. 2256 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5613 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5613); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce Błękitna Planeta cz. 4 (Blue Planet - A Natural History of the Oceans); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 - Portret czyli jak być kochanym - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2388; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Siostry - odc. 11/13 - Dowód na istnienie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2257 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2389; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Królik zmieniony w dynię, odc. 60 (Rabbit gets squashed); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na piątek - Całe szczęście (Just My Luck) - txt. str. 777 98'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Donald Petrie; wyk.:Lindsay Lohan, Chris Pine, Faizon Love, Samaire Armstrong; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wiesz co dobre - Dawno temu w Ameryce (Once Upon a Time in America) 219'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1984); reż.:Sergio Leone; wyk.:Robert De Niro, James Woods, Elizabeth McGovern; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Szczyt - cz. 2 (Summit, The ep. 2) 85'; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Nick Copus; wyk.:Mia Maestro, Rachelle Lefevre, James Purefoy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 85; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/68 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 143 (369) Jak za dawnych lat; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 726 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO - NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Chłopi - odc. 12/13 Powroty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Cisza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 478 - Damski bokser; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (80); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Extra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alibi na piątek - Prowokacja (Today You Die) - txt. str. 777 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Don E. FauntenElRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Antonio Munoz, Mari Morrow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Bitwa na głosy - after party (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Mordercze mrówki (Hive, The) - txt. str. 777 86'; horror kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2007); reż.:Peter Manus; wyk.:Tom Wopat, Kal Weber, Elizabeth Healey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Prowokacja (Today You Die) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Don E. FauntenElRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Antonio Munoz, Mari Morrow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Eurozmiany - Wejherowo. Boiska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:37 Eurozmiany - Bolesławiec. Centrum Kulturalno-Edukacyjne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Czas na jazdę - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.15 Niska emisja - wysokie ryzyko 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 17.35 Kronika miejska 17.45 Narciarski weekend 17.55 Trudny rynek - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Godzenie ról 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 184; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Czarna Plaża - afrykański przewrót Simona Manna (Black Beach Simon Manns African Coup); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Forum - wydanie 184; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:31 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Bitwa o Nangar Khel; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:58 Czarna Plaża - afrykański przewrót Simona Manna (Black Beach Simon Manns African Coup); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (7) - serial animowany 08.00 Scooby-Doo (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (34, 35) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (182) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (139) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (214) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (393) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (75) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (75) - talk-show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (213) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1473) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (143) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (394) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (262) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1474) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (294) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (4) - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Ultraviolet - film SF, USA 2006 23.10 Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi - komedia, USA 1994 01.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.25 Mango - telezakupy 07.30 Julia (59) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1579) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Teraz albo nigdy! 2 (18) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (51) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda (29) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (931) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (908) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Ukryta prawda (30) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Julia (60) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi (932) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Shrek - film animowany, USA 2001 22.00 Showtime - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Australia 2002 00.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 13, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989-2001 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 4, Meksyk 2011 10:25 Eva Luna - odc. 4, USA, Wenezuela 2010 11:25 Eva Luna - odc. 5, USA, Wenezuela 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Morze miłości - odc. 14, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 17, Australia 2009 17:00 Małpi matecznik - film przyrodniczy, Wielka Brytania 2010 18:00 Kosmiczny przyczółek - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 19:05 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 51, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 5, USA 2009 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 6, USA 2009 22:00 Śmierć na talerzu 2 - odc. 1/6, Singapur 2008-2010 23:00 Niebezpieczne randki - film erotyczny, USA 0:45 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu - odc. 1/2, film biograficzny, Chiny 2008 2:40 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:45 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Warto kochać - odc. 2; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Seder a Ostatnia Wieczerza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 12 - Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 883; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 KFPP Opole - '90 - Lady Pank; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 395* Niech żywi nie tracą nadziei; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Smaki polskie - Perliczka wielkopolska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Polska według Kreta - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Zdrowa Żywność - Chorzelów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 67 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 45 - Ogród motyli (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 473 - W cieniu sławy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Rajski ptak 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Marta Klubowicz, Artur Dziurman, Anna Majcher, Katarzyna Miernicka, Wojciech Starostecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Życie to nie kabaret...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 12 - Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 45 - Ogród motyli (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 473 - W cieniu sławy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Rajski ptak 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Marta Klubowicz, Artur Dziurman, Anna Majcher, Katarzyna Miernicka, Wojciech Starostecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Film fabularny 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Schlesein journal 15.05 Propozycje do VIPO 15.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.55 Świat w pigułce 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Katastrofy w przestworzach 17.30 Rytm regionu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Nawiedzony dom 21.20 Tonące miasto 22.10 Impreza po studencku 22.45 Katastrofy w przestworzach 23.40 Film erotyczny RÚV 15.55 Prowadzący 16.35 Prowadzący 17.20 Leo (22:52) 17.23 Músahús Miki (73:78) 17.50 Zapytanie dziecko (10:13) 18.15 Táknmálsfréttir 18.25 Per Fly 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Reflektor 20.10 Lepiej przypuszczenie (6:7) 21.15 Szkoła Tańca Marilyn Hotchkiss 23.00 Wynajem Barnaby tajemnica - żywym trupem 00.35 30 dni nocy 02.25 Radio News i Zakończenie programu Stöð 2 07:00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 08:15 Oprah 08:55 Dobra kondycja 09:10 Bold and the Beautiful 09:30 Doctors (49:175) 10:15 Covert Affairs (8:11) 11:00 Hell’s Kitchen (6:15) 11:45 Human Target (7:12) 12:35 Sąsiedzi 13:00 Bride Wars 14:35 Friends (3:24) 15:00 Sorry i’ve Got No Head 15:30 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 (12:23) 17:05 Bold and the Beautiful 17:30 Sąsiedzi 17:55 The Simpsons (7:22) 18:23 Pogoda 18:30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 18:47 Sport 18:54 Drony 19:11 Pogoda 19:20 The Simpsons (2:22) 19:45 Stracone pokolenie (28:40) 20:10 Powłoki (09:10) 20:55 American Idol (21:40) 22:20 Swordfish 00:00 Looking for Kitty 01:35 1408 03:25 Bride Wars 04:50 Powłoki (09:10) 05:35 Aktualności i trutnie SkjárEinn 06:00 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 07:30 Hits / wygląd (6: 8) 08:00 Dr. Phil 08:45 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 12:00 Hits / wygląd (6: 8) 12:30 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 14:55 Minute To Win It 15:40 Eureka (11:20) 16:30 Dynasty (11:22) 17:15 Dr. Phil 18:00 The Firm (4:22) 18:50 Tivi gry (09:12) 19:20 Everybody Loves Raymond (17:24) 19:45 Will & Grace (1:24) 20:10 The Office (23:27) 20:35 Solsidan (07:10) 21:00 Blue Bloods (6:22) 21:50 Flashpoint (12:13) 22:40 Jimmy Kimmel 23:25 Law & Order UK (3:13) 00:10 Jonathan Ross (17:19) 01:00 Hawaii Five-0 (7:22) 01:50 Blue Bloods (6:22) 02:40 Everybody Loves Raymond (17:24) 03:05 Muzyka Pepsi MAX Stöð 2 Sport 18:15 Hiszpański futbol 20:00 Magazyn Champions League 20:30 Hiszpański futbol - ogrzewanie 21:00 Kraftasport 2011 21:35 UFC Live Events 00:30 NBA (San Antonio - Dallas) 04:55 Formuła 1 - Ćwiczenia na żywo Stöð 2 Sport 2 15:30 Fulham - Swansea 17:20 QPR - Liverpool 19:10 Angielski - dolne granice podziałów 19:40 Niedzielna msza 21:00 Premier League - ogrzewanie 21:30 Liga Światowa 22:00 PL Classic Matches 22:30 Premier League Preview 23:00 Man. City - Chelsea 00:50 Niedzielna msza SkjárGolf 06:00 ESPN America 08:10 Arnold Palmer Invitational 2012 (1:4) 11:10 The Tavistock Cup 2012 (1:2) 15:35 Inside the PGA Tour (12:45) 16:00 Arnold Palmer Invitational 2012 (1:4) 19:00 Arnold Palmer Invitational 2012 (2:4) 22:00 PGA TOUR Year-in-Review 2011 (1:1) 22:55 PGA Tour - Highlights (11:45) 23:50 ESPN America Stöð 2 Bíó 08:00 Wedding Daze 10:00 Austin Powers in Goldmember 12:00 Red Riding Hood 14:00 Wedding Daze 16:00 Austin Powers in Goldmember 18:00 Red Riding Hood 20:00 Charlie St. Cloud 22:00 12 Rounds 00:00 The International 02:00 Not Easily Broken 04:00 12 Rounds 06:00 Get Shorty Stöð 2 Extra 18:00 The Doctors (76:175) 18:45 The Amazing Race (5:12) 19:35 Friends (10:24) 20:00 Modern Family (10:24) 20:30 Middle Island (1: 8) 21:00 Kanał 2 Aktualności 21:25 Drony 21:50 How i Met Your Mother (6:24) 22:20 American Idol (22:40) 23:05 Alcatraz (7:13) 23:50 NCIS: Los Angeles (14:24) 00:35 Middle Island (1: 8) 01:05 Stracone pokolenie (28:40) 01:30 Friends (10:24) 01:55 Modern Family (10:24) 02:20 The Doctors (76:175) 03:00 Kanał 2 Aktualności 03:50 Filmy z TV Nova ÍNN 20:00 Hrafnaþing 21:00 Automobilizm 21:30 Gotowane z Holt